Déjame sentirte
by Masunny Azarela
Summary: Su primera fusión formará un nuevo sentimiento, el cual querrá volver a sentir más de una vez.


**DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe no me pertenece. Son prpiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network. Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Mi OTP en realidad es y será el Poly Gem, pero hasta yo sé que es un ship con pocos recursos que tomar xd de todos modos, amo el Pearlmethyst y, por ahora, la mayoría de one shots que haga para este fandom serán de este ship porque yolo ;v a menos que me venga mi instinto shippero y saque ideas de ships bien crack XD sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Una nebulosa blanquecina iluminó toda la habitación. Iba incrementando su potencia gradualmente, crecía en tamaño. De pronto, esa luz fue tambaleando su brillo y en cuestión de segundos se desvaneció, dejando caer a las dos gemas que intentaron formar lo que tanto se habían esforzado por mucho tiempo. La primera gema se levantó de inmediato con sus manos hecha puños, gruñía entre dientes. Observaba con furia a su compañera de fusión que yacía en el suelo, sentada con una pose de desgano, sin ganas de divisar hacia arriba ya que no deseaba toparse con el rostro fúrico que estaba asechándola.

—¡Amatista! Te desconcentraste, ¡por enésima vez! —exclamó Perla mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza para guardar la calma.

La gema mencionada se abalanzó al suelo con los brazos estirados. Suspiró.

—Hemos intentado esto un montón de veces y no pasa nada. Tal vez no fui creada para fusionarme.

—Todas las gemas pueden fusionarse. ¿Acaso no escuchaste la clase que te dio Garnet?

—Sí... —Rodó los ojos— pero ya estoy cansada. No sé por qué te esfuerzas tanto.

Tras decir esas palabras, se levantó para irse. Perla parpadeó algunas veces y frunció el ceño, no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—Por supuesto, ese es el problema. Yo soy la que se esfuerza y, por otro lado, tú no haces nada.

Los pasos de la más pequeña se detuvieron al escuchar esa declaración. Pelear entre las dos se estaba transformando en una costumbre. Aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción. De inmediato, volteó hacia su persona.

—¿No hago nada? O acaso querrás decir, no hago lo que _tú_ quieres. —reclamó.

La otra gema notó el cambio en su tono de voz; siempre que hacía eso le parecía una gran falta de respeto. Ella imitó el rostro de su acompañante.

—No se trata de lo que "yo" quiero. Cuando haya alguna situación de emergencia, la fusión puede ser nuestra única salida. Si no sabes cómo hacerlo ahora, no podrás en ese entonces.

—No necesito de tus "fusiones" para defenderme. Yo sé pelear a mí manera.

—Oh, de eso me he percatado ya que sueles hacer todo lo demás a tu antojo.

—No tengo que pedirte permiso para hacer mis asuntos. Tú no me mandas ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Agh! ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan arrogante! ¿Por qué no eres como...

Decidió callar, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia. Pero fueron palabras suficientes para levantar la intriga de Amatista.

—Como... ¿quién?

Perla cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Nada.

—Ibas a decir "Rose", ¿verdad?

—¡No!

—¡¿Quieres que sea como ella?!

—Solo pido que seas más comprensiva.

—¡¿Cómo puedo comprender algo que nunca he hecho en mi vida?! —Exclamó. Perla le dio la espalda con los ojos cerrados, rogándose a sí misma a contener su molestia—. No soy como Rose, no soy como Garnet, a duras penas entiendo las historias que me han contado de Homeworld. Así que no me obligues a hacer algo que no puedo sentir, algo que no quiero...

—¡¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero hacerlo?!

Amatista detuvo sus palabras debido a aquella interrupción; simples palabras que lograron ablandar su rostro, aún más al notar la mirada perdida de su acompañante. Ya le había escuchado sus griteríos con anterioridad, pero aquel en singular le pareció diferente. Siempre la había visto segura de sí misma, o por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar. Llegó a ser la primera vez que la vio quebrarse, fue un nuevo panorama de la personalidad de quien tenía frente suyo. Un suceso que duró muy pocos segundos. Sin darse cuenta, la gema más alta hizo lo posible por recuperarse pronto.

—Ahí tienes la razón por la que no me rindo. Deseo llevarme el crédito de haberte enseñado sobre la fusión. Garnet es más especializada en esto, sé que con ella hubieras aprendido más rápido, pero _yo_ quiero ser la que vea tu primera fusión, quiero sentirla, quiero... sentirte.

Perla pronunciaba su declaración con total serenidad, mas en el momento que terminó, se dio cuenta que las mejillas de su compañera tornaron a un morado más encendido que el de su piel. Una corriente extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo la cual le hacía tambalear. Giró sus ojos hacia otra parte, sin poder ocultar el color turquesa que rodeó sus pómulos. Amatista se fue acercando hacia la otra gema, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Eso es la fusión? ¿Sentirse la una de la otra?

Perla no podía devolverle la mirada. Sus hombros eran tensos, los dedos de sus manos jugueteaban entre sí; ella decidió verlos para tranquilizarse un poco.

—Es mucho más que eso. No es simplemente la unión entre dos gemas, es una conexión mutua para formar un individuo que toma lo mejor de cada una. Es un trabajo en equipo que solo se logra con el balance ideal. Todo se pone en juego, pensamientos, habilidades, actitudes, transformándose en un solo personaje, en una entidad más fuerte, segura, hermosa... es una vida nueva.

Sus dedos dejaron de moverse, pero seguían entrelazados. Recordaba las fusiones que había realizado con las otras dos gemas. A lado de Garnet estaba lo más cerca posible de la perfección. Junto a Rose podía ejemplificar con hechos todo el amor que le sentía. Eran experiencias inigualables donde se sentía viva, útil, amada. No cambiaría esa sensación por nada. Se perdió en sus pensamientos que no pudo evadir la acción que la otra gema realizó. En un segundo, Perla sintió cómo tomaron sus mejillas para agachar su rostro, directamente a los labios de Amatista. Mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, notando que ella ya los tenía cerrados. No sabía que hacer, cómo reaccionar, alejarse o dejarse llevar. Pensó desistir, pero el impulso de seguir sintiéndola tan cerca estaba apoderándose de su mente. El momento había llegado. Ella posó sus manos en su nuca para abrazarla, despeinando ligeramente su larga cabellera. Cerró los ojos, besando sus labios de la misma manera. Las gemas de las dos comenzaron a brillar, hasta que sus cuerpos fueron desvaneciéndose. La luz aumentaba su potencia, formando una silueta alta y delgada, con su cabello hasta la espalda. El lugar fue propagado con la iluminación que emanaba aquel personaje.

Abrió los ojos, aún sintiendo que alguien estaba abrazándola. No sabía exactamente cuando dejó de besarla, pero sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo le parecía algo acogedor. De pronto, su mente fue receptando las cosas, para darse cuenta que, en realidad, estaba abrazándose a sí misma. Dio un respingo del susto, contemplando sus dos pares de manos a su alrededor. Miraba hacia todos lados, se encontraba aterrada y un poco desorientada.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Sólo... concéntrate. —Trató de caminar, pero sus piernas temblaban, dificultando su equilibrio—. Tranquila, quédate junto a mí. No, esto es demasiado, ¡Fue muy pronto! No estoy preparada. ¡No tienes que estarlo!

Dos pasos. Logró mantenerse de pie tras su pequeño recorrido en círculos. Colocó dos de sus cuatro manos en la cabeza mientras las otras se agarraban del aire para no caer.

—Vamos... sí puedo, digo, puedes, qué digo, podemos hacerlo. No... espera... ¡No!

La exclamación fue suficiente para deshacer la fusión. Las dos gemas salieron dispersas del lado contrario, cayendo al suelo. Amatista se levantó de manera inmediata, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, gotas de sudor recorrían por su rostro, su respiración era agitada y profunda. Miró a su compañera, ella estaba quieta, con una mano tocando sus labios y la otra palpando el suelo, respiraba de forma lenta y también la veía sin decir palabra alguna. Ella no quiso esperar respuesta de su parte, solo se fue corriendo de ahí. Perla la siguió con la mirada, aún tocando su boca, el color turquesa aún no había abandonado sus mejillas. Resopló, aclaró su garganta debido a que sentía algo extraño dentro de su ser que no quería dejar salir, pero no podía evitarlo. Una pequeña risa transmitieron sus labios, la cual fue alargándose poco a poco. Era baja, pero prolongada. Cerró los ojos y tapaba su boca mientras seguía riéndo.

Amatista encontró la esquina perfecta para esconderse. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, manteniendo su respiración agitada. Trataba de recuperar la compostura pero en aquel momento le parecía una acción imposible. Golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás y lanzó un suspiro. De pronto, un grito muy agudo la sacó de casilla en un segundo que provocó la misma exclamación de su parte. Su horror fue más grande al ver a la progenitora de la algarabía. Esperaba cualquier cosa excepto darse cuenta que las otras dos gemas estaban espiando a hurtadillas aquel acto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Finalmente lo lograste. —exclamó la mismísima Rose Quartz para después abrazarla. Garnet estaba a su lado con una sonrisa y su dedo pulgar arriba—. Sabía que Perla era la indicada para ti. Oh, cierto, voy a felicitarla a ella también, hizo un excelente trabajo.

Se alejó de ellas para dirigirse a la gema mencionada. Amatista giró su cabeza para seguir sus pasos. Vio como Rose abrazaba a Perla con mucha ternura, dejándola justo en frente de ella. Cruzaron miradas al instante, lo que hizo que vuelva a esconderse tras la pared con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Observó a quien tenía en frente suyo.

—Entonces... ¿así es como se siente.

La fusión sonrió de lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente.

El calor en su cuerpo no había disipado, calor que provocó su compañera, y no iba a negar que le encantó aquella sensación. Cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo, dejando todas las dudas que tenía sobre la fusión de lado; lo que mejor pudo entender era que junto a ella, esa nueva vida había emergido. Y no planeaba que sea la última vez que lo hagan.

—¿Ahora ya me puedo fusionar contigo?

—No lo soportarías. —respondió Garnet mientras se marchaba. Amatista frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

* * *

 **¿Review? :3**


End file.
